One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 27
Kahn, was across the street, talking with some women. He was a handsome man, and many women enjoyed talking with him. As a possible recruit in the new Dragoon Swordsmen, Kahn was enjoying his possible new lifestyle, and was pouring champagne onto a cup. "Yes, I know I am a swordsman. Now, it's nothing special. Dancers, are special." One of the women smiled, and he leaned to her. He was grinning, when a man came out of a bar. He looked to Kahn, and came towards him. He had a sword sheathed, and Kahn looked to him. Another swordsman off to challenge Kahn. Hoped he was famous, so Kahn's recruiting onto the Dragoon Swordsman would become concrete. The man, walks to Kahn, and is close to him, looking down. He wears a white robe, has black hair tied up, and looked down at Kahn, unimpressed. "So, you are Kahn... Rather pathetic, I say." Kahn, smirked, and unsheathed his sword, and put it close to the man's neck. "You are?" "Siegfried." Kahn, hearing that name, jumped away, and the woman looked confused. Kahn, knew who he was. The worlds best. Any swordsmen with a brain knew who he was. Kahn, was certain now, that if he won, he would become the worlds best. It wouldn't be easy, but Kahn was extremely skilled, and should be able to win. Kahn, pointed to the street with his sword, and tried to stay as calm as he could. "Let's fight there. We could have a little fun, and the audience would enjoy watching." Siegfried, looking at it, and grinned. "Heh... Why not?" - Kahn, was on the ground, all cut up, with Siegfried pointing his sword close to his throat, and Siegfried was smirking. Kahn, had scars everywhere on his body, and he was moaning, being close to losing all his blood. Siegfried, walked back into the bar, and came back, with a bottle of sake. "Here. You need alcohol. It helps with the scars." He poured all the alcohol onto Kahn, and was smiling, the entire time. Kahn, started to scream, and Siegfried, took out a cigar, from his pocket. He set it on fire with a lighter, and took a smoke. He looked to Kahn, and had a devilish smile, looking down at Kahn. "You look like the type of guy who needs a smoke. Have mine. It's already lit." -Present- "I... I must destroy... You... Burn... Burn... DIE!" He rushed at Fea, and struck multiple times, with Fea blocking each one, but being pressured each time. She heard his story, and she had to say something about it, for certain. "Kahn... I am not sorry." "W...WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?!" "What happened, was horrible. Crap. My dad was horrible, no doubt about it... But you know what, I didn't do anything. What I did, has nothing to do with him. If you want to kill my dad, I have no problem. But he's dead. Jarl killed him, and you want to know something?!" "WHAT YOU..." "I don't care. Dad was awful. I would have killed him myself... He found out he was awful, and told me everything. Kahn, he regretted you. I feel bad, pitiful even. However, you will not hurt me for something I wasn't even born at, that happened. If you involve my crew though... I will do something a lot worse to you then my dad has ever done. Now... Forget the hate... And let's fight! Let's see if you can kick my ass!" "Ass..." Fea, smirking, laughed, and struck at Kahn. "LET US HAVE SOME FUN NOW, KAHN MY BOY!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc